O Que Eu Realmente Sinto Por Você
by LiaCollins
Summary: Antes de pegar o Impala do esconderijo Dean faz para Cas uma importante revelação que mudará para sempre a relação dos dois. Spoilers da Season Finale.


**Título:** O Que Eu Realmente Sinto Por Você

**Autor: **LiaCollins

**Disclaimer: **Bem, Supernatural, bem como seus personagens, infelizmente não pertencem a mim, mas ao Eric Kripke. Eu apenas me divirto escrevendo histórias com eles.

**Beta reader**: Sem beta, então os erros são meus, por isso relevem qualquer besteira q eu tiver escrito

**Categoria: **Romance, Dastiel.

**Advertências: **Yaoi e lemon, ou seja conteúdo homossexual, se não gostar é só clicar em "fechar" ou mudar de fic.

**Classificação:** R-18

**Completa: **[x] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo: **Antes de pegar o Impala do esconderijo Dean faz para Cas uma importante revelação que mudará para sempre a relação dos dois. Spoilers da Season Finale.

* * *

**Bem, eu vi o 7x23 hoje à tarde e desde então a cena que eu descrevo nessa fic não sai da minha cabeça. Eu estava jogando CSI no meu PS2 agora e pouco e não aguentei mais. Vi que eu não ia conseguir parar de pensar nisso se não transformasse essa cena que minha mente fértil criou, então aí está ela. Espero que gostem!**

**PS: Spoilers do Final de Temporada.**

* * *

-Eu não aguento mais fingir, Cas. - afirmou o loiro encarando o anjo no esconderijo onde ele havia guardado o Impala há meses atrás.

-Fingir o que, Dean? - indagou o moreno inclinando a cabeça para o lado confuso.

-Que o que eu sinto por você é apenas amizade, quando vai muito além disso. - retrucou o caçador se aproximando do ex-Deus.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando, Dean? - rebateu Castiel surpreso e imóvel.

-Eu te amo, Cas. - disparou o Winchester segurando o rosto do outro com as duas mãos e o beijando.

A atitude de Dean deixou Castiel surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Ele tinha esperado tanto por isso que achava que nunca ia acontecer. Agora que finalmente estava vivendo esse momento, ele não pensou duas vezes e correspondeu a apaixonada carícia de Dean com a mesma intensidade. O loiro retirou o sobretudo do moreno, que caiu no chão em fração de segundos. As mãos dele deslizaram pelo corpo do anjo até seu abdômen e entraram por baixo da camisa de hospital, a subindo rapidamente, então o Winchester partiu o beijo por alguns segundos e a puxou, a jogando longe e deixando o tronco pálido de Castiel à sua mercê. O próximo passo do Dean foi retomar o beijo e descer as mãos para os quadris do anjo, as inserindo nas calças e na cueca boxer dele, que o loiro fez cair no piso com um só movimento.

Agora o anjo estava nu e sem nada mais atrapalhando o caminho, Dean enlaçou a cintura dele com posse usando o braço esquerdo, enquanto a mão direita se entrelaçou dos cabelos macios daquele que o caçador tanto amava. Lentamente, ele arrastou Castiel até o Impala e o deitou sobre o capô ainda colado ao seu corpo. Então as carícias ficaram mais intensas. O filho de John desceu a boca para o pescoço angelical, o beijando, chupando e mordendo com a mesma avidez tomou sua boca. Sem perder mais tempo, ele começou a esfregar seu membro no de Castiel, ambos estavam duros e Dean não aguentou mais.

Ele abriu o zíper de sua calça, agarrou as coxas do moreno e o fez entrelaçar as pernas em sua cintura. Com seu membro encaixado na entrada dele, Dean sussurrou no ouvido do outro:

-É uma pena que você não seja mais virgem, Cas. Eu ia adorar te desvirginar.

-Eu ainda sou virgem, Dean. Me guardei para você. - respondeu o anjo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Que? Como assim? E aquela sua esposa, ou melhor, do Emmanuel? - perguntou o loiro surpreso se afastando um pouco do moreno com os olhos arregalados.

-Ela me ajudou quando eu mais precisei e me acolheu em sua casa. Mas eu nunca a toquei, Dean. Eu dizia que era o marido dela para protegê-la. Foi o meu jeito de retribuir tudo o que ela fez por mim.

-Bom saber disso. - retrucou o Winchester com um sorriso muito safado em seu rosto. - Mas e a Meg? Eu sei que você andou flertando com ela. - completou o loiro agora sério.

-Foram só flertes inconsequentes, Dean. Eu só fiz isso para ver se você sentiria ciúmes. Você achou mesmo que eu faria amor com um demônio?

-Bem, você anda tão doido que eu não sei, mas se queria me fazer sentir ciúmes, você conseguiu. Nunca tive tanta vontade de matar aquela vadia como tenho sentido desde que você acordou.

-Bom saber disso... - replicou Castiel com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Safado, roubando minhas falas?

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e após alguns minutos, o Winchester voltou a falar:

-Onde nós estávamos mesmo? Ah sim. Pronto?

-Nunca estive tão pronto para isso em toda a minha vida, Dean. E não se preocupe, eu não vou sentir dor. Ser anjo tem suas vantagens afinal.

Dean apenas sorriu para aquele que agora era seu anjo e o penetrou em um limpo e único movimento arrancando um forte gemido dele. Então, o caçador não parou mais. Ele estocou Castiel sem cessar, já sentindo o controle deixar seu corpo, dando lugar ao desejo. Ambos gemiam cada vez mais alto e o loiro não conseguiu se conter, deixando escapar uma exclamação ao sentir a quentura e a maciez da entrada do moreno:

-Cas, você é tão delicioso! Mais do que eu imaginava!

-Dean, eu também te amo! - devolveu o moreno completamente ruborizado.

Dean sorriu se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo por saber que seu sentimento pelo anjo era correspondido. Isso acabou aumentando seu tesão e, sem pensar, ele começou a investir ainda mais rápido e forte dentro de Castiel até que, como se estivesse programado, ambos gozaram simultaneamente e ele caiu esgotado sobre o corpo amado.

Minutos haviam se passado, Dean já tinha fechado seu zíper e Castiel, já com a roupa de hospital, vestia seu sobretudo. O loiro o fitou e não conseguiu deixar de falar enquanto se aproximava dele:

-Essa foi simplesmente a melhor transa da minha vida, Cas. Aliás, não foi uma transa. Essa foi a primeira vez que eu fiz amor.

-Dean... - retrucou o anjo abaixando a cabeça com o rosto completamente vermelho.

-Eu quero você pra sempre, Cas. Quando isso acabar, quero você do meu lado, viajando comigo e com Sam. Não me importa se você está quebrado, eu te quero Castiel. - rebateu o Winchester levantando o rosto angelical pelo queixo. - Você quer ficar comigo para sempre?

-É o que eu mais quero na vida, Dean. - respondeu o moreno sorridente.

-Então vamos acabar com o maldito Pacman de uma vez. - devolveu o loiro sorridente entrelaçando sua mão esquerda com a direita do moreno e o levando ate o Impala, jogando no chão o pano que o cobria.

**FIM**

* * *

**Não se esqueçam de deixar review! Não dói, não transmite nenhuma doença contagiosa, não engorda e alegra o dia dos ficwriters, então mãos à obra! Rsss!  
**


End file.
